When Bored
by Good Omens
Summary: What to do when bored... Harry is joined by six others and they don't take long to make mayhem on poor shopkeepers!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So recently I read this list of 40 things to do in your classroom when you're bored, and got the idea to make a story out of it... And in the mix of it, I'll probably throw things from 58 things to do in walmart and whatever too. In fact, I'll probably start with the walmart and then go to classroom. :D **

**Disclaimer: I own only the idea to make this into a story. Anyone that knows who came up with the lists I'm using, or recognize those things that come from anything I post, then please, give me a review or pm and tell me, for I'd like to give credit, where credit is due. (I found the lists at FFNet but the authors said they couldn't remember where they got them.) **

**Lists: **

**40 things to do in class when bored. **

**58 things to do at walmart when bored.**

* * *

_Prologue: What to do when Bored_

* * *

Harry was bored- No, Harry was more than bored. He was so bored that he'd managed to make lists of things to do at the store, or things to do in an elevator and so on. He'd just finished number 50 on the list of things to do at the store when one was bored, when wouldn't you know it, his aunt called for him to come downstairs. He shoved the list into his pocket and hurried down.

«Boy,» she turned to him. «We're going away for two weeks, you'll have to find some other place to stay starting tomorrow. And if you can manage to stay there the rest of the summer, then that's even better.»

Harry frowned, he'd sent Hedwig with Hermione to ensure her safety, so the only way to contact anyone would be the telephone... But who would he call? He paused, hadn't he stayed at the Leaky Cauldron the summer before his third year? He could do that again!

«I already know where to go, Aunt Petunia,» he told her, watching as she sniffed and turned back to the dinner she was making.

«We're leaving at 1 pm tomorrow, so I expect you out of the house by then!»

Harry nodded and walked up the stairs, taking two steps a time. He'd have to pack before bed, and it'd probably be for the best if he left before tomorrow, but he'd rather not be seen leaving either, so he'd simply have to go during the night.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the prologue to the entire thing, next chapter we'll get to see some more people and the beginning of the pranks. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Must I write it again? I merely own the idea of making these happen in the Harry Potter-verse. **

**29. When someone asks if you need help, begin to cry and ask, "Why won't you people just leave me alone?"**

**42. Two words: Marco Polo. **

**52. Go into a fitting room, shut the door and wait a while and then yell loudly "There's no toilet paper in here!"**

* * *

_Chapter One: Pranks in Session  
_

* * *

Harry had easily gained a room for the night at the Leaky Cauldron, but he hadn't had enough to pay for more, which was why he was currently on his way from Gringotts, to pay for the rest of the

summer. And that would also be the reason that Harry crashed straight into his friend Dean Thomas, literally.

After some confusion, and a few greetings and handshakes with the group Dean had been with, it was agreed that Harry would come join them at Fortescue's after he'd been at the Leaky Cauldron. And that's how the group found out about the amusing lists Harry had made.

Surprisingly, it had been Parvati Patil who wanted to do the list of 58 things to do at the store when bored, and as such, had easily convinced her sister Padma whom had then turned to Terry Boot and Lisa Turpin and told them that if she had to do it, then so did they.

Lisa, whom was friends with Wayne Hopkins, had easily convinced them to do it too, and from there, they'd all turned on Seamus Finnegan and Dean whom had grinned at each other and agreed to it.

"I think we need a leader for this though," Dean smiled at the group.

"Definitely not me or Padma," Terry hurried to say.

Padma smiled sheepishly and nodded, "Not Parvati either, because she doesn't have leader-skills."

"What about Harry?" Seamus smirked at the suddenly wide-eyed Gryffindor.

The Hufflepuff and Gryffindors all nodded while Terry and Lisa eyed Harry.

"I can live with that," Padma grinned. "I've heard about your adventures over the years, Harry, and if you can lead Granger and Weasley through that and live, then I'm sure you can do this easily."

Terry and Lisa agreed after that, and while Harry tried to protest, they wouldn't listen. So with a sigh, he nodded.

"We'll have to split up some of these but it shouldn't be too much work. There's probably some things some of you aren't comfortable with," Harry grinned at the group. "But we all have to do number 18, and probably as one of the later pranks, so we don't get kicked out too early."

"Should we try to find a muggle mall, or just do the stores in London?" Parvati asked.

"Let's go with London," Harry said. "That way we can do most of them today. But it'd be fun to have pictures of this, so everyone with a camera should get it."

The group of seven agreed and half of them hurried home, most of them managing to floo there, and then met up at the Leaky Cauldron where they hurried out and into the muggle world, grinning evilly at each other. Splitting the pranks between each other, they went into groups of two or three, and went into the stores.

Harry's group consisted of himself, Lisa and Dean, and their first prank were to play Marco Polo and one of them would go into a fitting room, shut the door and wait a while and then yell loudly "There's no toilet paper in here!". To do this, they'd chosen a clothing store, so while Harry and Lisa went to different sides of the store, Dean hurried over to a chair nearby with the camera.

Harry made sure he saw Dean sit down, then he bowed down behind a clothing rack before quickly jumping up, shouting "MARCO!" and hiding again.

After hearing a very loud yell of "POLO!" he waited five seconds before repeating himself, scaring the woman that had been about to check out the clothing in the rack he was behind, then hurriedly diving behind another.

They managed about ten minutes of this, before what appeared to be the manager, appeared by Harry and told him to get out.

Harry pretended to start crying, "Why won't you leave me alone?"

And then he hurried outside, before he could burst into laughter and ruin it, as Lisa sneakily switched with Dean whom had went straight into the fitting room. He waited only five minutes before he heard Dean shout, "There's no toilet paper in here!" and burst into laughter as the other Gryffindor was chased out only three minutes after that.

Dean turned to Harry, "That thing with the crying was amazing, which one was it?"

Harry snickered, "Number 29, only we were supposed to do it when someone asked if we needed help."

They were quickly joined by Lisa whom was laughing loudly with the camera hanging around her neck, "His face! It was hilarious!" The trio cracked up, only managing to stand as Dean leaned against the wall of the neighbor shop while the other two leaned on him.

* * *

**And there goes chapter one. It wasn't as hilarious as I'd hoped but maybe it'll do it for all of you. More pranks and the others come in the next chapter. :) **


End file.
